Welcome home, my children
by Tenarus
Summary: Death is a passage beyond the circles of the world...(Edited)
1. The Passing of the Evenstar

_Disclaimer: I don't own them; I only borrow them for a time in order to bend them to my infinitely cruel and twisted, malicious will.  Alas, dear Professor, forgive me!_

Chapter 1 – The Passing of the Evenstar 

Darkness had fallen in the Golden Wood, and there the Lady Arwen Undómiel sat mired in grief.  With the passing of her beloved, she knew that the time of her death was upon her, and it was a bitter acceptance.  For more than 2000 years, she had lived upon Middle Earth, seen its sights and beauty, and enjoyed the fruits of liveliness.  It seemed now as but a passing memory, and the Evenstar wept.

Looking upon her hand, she glimpsed the ring Aragorn had given her on their wedding day.  The thought of it brought a faint smile to her face.  The day had been pure bliss; unfettered joy had consumed her heart.  For many years, she had patiently awaited the day that she and Estel could marry and share their love for one another openly.  Indeed, at the time her choice seemed so simple and easily made, for she could not imagine living a life absent from him.  Yet, he was gone now, passed beyond the world into the arms of Ilúvatar.

It had been a year to the day since his death, and as thoughts of the time entered her mind, silent tears slipped down her still-elegantly beautiful face.  There seemed to be no respite from the agonizing grief that overwhelmed her heart at the thought of him.  Simply put, he was everything to her.  Verily, the words of her father were truly spoken.  For not until the loss of the very thing she had forsaken her immortality for would she face the consequence of her the choice.  Now that she tasted the inevitable, bitter was it to swallow; for Aragorn would not be there to hold her hand, stroke her hair, and whisper gently into her ear to assure her.  She would not find the strength to face death in his eyes, nor would she find it in his touch.  Nay, it would be her own strength or weakness that would see her into eternity.  So with the great weight of doom upon her brow, Arwen Evenstar approached Cerin Amroth and there did she lay herself down to await her fate.  

As she lay there, Arwen gazed sorrowfully at the treetops hovering above her.  "Oh, Estel," she sighed, speaking as if he were there with her, "difficult it is not to question my choice.  Death is a reality for which I am ill prepared.  I fear that I shall fail the test, for I much long to see my father again, and even now I hear the call of the sea, which I shall never be permitted to answer.  Oh, how I wish you were here with me!"

Her eyes grew weary, even as she spoke, and she knew now that the gift of the One to man was now upon her.  Turning onto her side, Arwen rested her head upon her hands, and allowed visions of her lifetime to pass through her mind.  She could see her brothers, their dark black hair flowing in the wind, adventurous smiles upon their faces.  Also could she see her father, his noble brow creased with worry.  It seemed to her that he still questioned her decision, yet before her, a smile came onto his face, and Arwen felt some of her sadness fade.  

Moreover, as she dreamed, her children appeared before her, and at once a feeling of joy came upon her, and no regret was there to be found; she knew with certainty that she had made the right choice.  For if she had never taken Aragorn as her husband, she would have never gained her beloved children, Nimoẅe, Gilraethe, Celbrin, Eldarion, and Lathina were they.  That, in itself, was a possibility even more awful then death itself.     

As the day wore on into evening, Arwen grew weary, wearier than she had ever been, and she knew the time had come.  So, she took a steadying breath, and stilled herself in preparation.  

Then it was that Aragorn Elessar appeared before her, seeming as alive as he had been on the day of their wedding.  He was dressed in a regal robe and the crown of Gondor sat upon his brow.  His face was returned to its youth, a great smile was upon his face.  He approached her slowly, and she spoke unto him, saying, "Estel, I have passed the test, as you knew I would.  Indeed, my love for you and our children is greater than even death!"

Aragorn gave a laugh, and as he drew near her, he reached out his hand and a sparkle came to his eyes.  And he spoke to her lovingly, saying, "Take my hand, love of my heart, and we shall be together, never again to be parted."

Arwen rose slowly, took grasp of his hand, and was amazed to feel his own fingers twined within hers and she laughed, tears of pure happiness flowing down her cheeks.  Then she kissed his lips, took him into an embrace, and cried out in delight.  "Truly, 'tis the blessing of Ilúvatar, for even now I feel his love within me, and my heart is overwhelmed at his goodness!"

"Aye, great beyond understanding is the One," replied Aragorn, "for to his second born children he has given his greatest of gifts: that we should feel his love within us and return it.  And even still our hearts swell with love for one another, for human love is the true gift of Ilúvatar, and it is beyond the grasp of those who live sundered from death."

With a smile, Aragorn took Arwen by the waist and lead her from Cerin Amroth.  As they walked, she was rendered unto amazement when before her very eyes the Golden Wood faded and was replaced by a meadow of unsurpassed beauty, which was flanked all about by a lush forest of bright green.  The purest of lilies and most golden of daises did grow all around within the field, even the most poignantly fragrant of roses were found amongst the flora; and beyond them could be seen a gentle hill, upon which a great white castle was built, and the banner of the White Tree did fly in the breeze.

Arwen looked upon it in wonder, and her heart cried out in thanks to Ilúvatar.  A great voiced then call out in answer, saying, "Behold, my child! your reward awaits you.  Come now, take up rest, and dwell in my presence until the great song has run its course!"

"'Tis the voice of the One you hear, beloved," Aragorn told her, seeing the somewhat bewildered appearance upon her lovely features.

After a moment, she composed herself, and turned to her husband.  "Does he speak often?" 

"Sometimes," Aragorn answered as they resumed walking towards the great castle before them.  "Often you simply feel his words within you; 'Tis his way to speak to the mortal heart.  Yet here, no longer are we mortal for the love of Eru sustains us."

Arwen glanced over at him and saw how handsome he appeared.  She stroked his cheek with her hand.  "I have missed you so, Estel."  Even as she spoke, her eyes became heavy and laden with unshed tears.  "I never truly knew how much love my heart held for you until you had passed on.  For when you departed, I felt as if I no longer lived, but was merely a body absent of soul walking upon the earth.  Many times have I wept in my lifetime, yet never as I did when I lost you."  With a sigh, Arwen's head fell, and her eyes closed, the grief of that time once again coming upon her.

"Yet, our separation was only temporary, beloved," answered Aragorn, his words soothing to her ears.  "In time the grief of passing shall fade, and only our love for each other and for our children will remain.  It would greatly please Him if it were so."

Arwen nodded and squeezed his hand and they continued their journey in silence until reaching the white castle.  When they arrived at it's doorsteps, they came to a halt, and Aragorn turned to his wife and smiled, saying, "Welcome home, my love."   

Without any warning, he took her up in his arms and Arwen gave a yelp and then laughed.  He carried her gently into the castle, and up the flight of stairs on the western side of the spacious entryway.  After many moments, they came to the apex of the stairs and Arwen began to squirm, expecting to be released now that they had reached the top.  

When Aragorn refused to let her down, her face crinkled in question of him.  "Estel, why do you carry me still?"

"I wish to carry you into our bedchamber," he answered, a boyish grin upon his face.  Arwen blushed furiously.  Aragorn looked on her with adoration.  "If it were possible, I would say you are more beautiful now than you have ever been, but it cannot be so, for always do you appear as such."

His words caused her to blush yet again, and she giggled.  "You always were a charmer, my husband."

Aragorn chuckled and carried her down the hallway.  They had passed several doors when they finally came to the end of the hall, where there was a grand silvered door that was set in an archway of gold.  Arwen noticed that the door stood slightly parted.  Aragorn then pushed the door open with his foot, carried Arwen over to their bed, and laid gently her down upon the center.

As he hovered over her, he took a moment to study his bride.  She looked ravishing, even radiant, her waist-length black hair spilling upon the white silken sheets.  She was clothed in a simple white gown, which fitted her with absolute perfection, and in her hair were woven tiny flowers.  Her normally bright blue eyes were brimming with passion, and for the first time in many years, Aragorn himself felt the familiar stirring arise.  

"The Evenstar shines once more," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  "Yet no longer does she shine for the people of Arda, but for the One, himself."

Arwen wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him to her.  "Aye," she answered softly, "and yet it is the love of her husband that is the true cause of her brightness, for it was the One who set her upon the earth for him, and her heart was made to beat true to his, and even now it is so."

With a smile on her face, Arwen brought her husband's lips to her own, and claimed them between hers, and as the day faded into night, the Elfstone and the Evenstar came together once more.  

Even within his abode, Eru sat watching, and smiled.  His heart was filled with gladness, for well had the Song been woven.  And he knew that happiness would be with them always, for marvelously unexpected things were yet to come.  Indeed, many a meeting would occur, countless tears of joy shed, and much laughter shared.  

"Welcome home, my children," he whispered into the wind.  "Welcome home."


	2. Of Reality and Dreams

Chapter 2 – Of Reality and Dreams 

As she awakened from her slumber, Arwen immediately felt beneath her the steady rising and falling Aragorn's chest.  She smiled as never before and sighed contentedly.  Never could she have imagined the Gift of Men to be so joyful.  Among her people, death had always been looked upon as a dreadful thing, a bitter parting between the children of Ilúvitar that His firstborn could only mourn.  No joy could the Eldar find in death, for it was not their destiny to know it.  Yet, Arwen was sure that if they did know the truth of the matter, they would have rejoiced the passing of each noble man as something undeniably wondrous.  Perhaps then Elven-kind and Mankind would have not been so alienated.  But, alas, it was not the will of the One for such things to be.  

Now, when Aragorn finally stirred, Arwen looked to his face to find him staring at her, his piercing gray eyes fully alert.  "How long have you been staring after me?" she asked him, faintly blushing.

"Long enough to remember all the other times I awoke in this manner," he answered, a knowing smile forming on his lips.  

Arwen shared his mirth and replied,  "I hope they are fond memories."

"Indeed!" he responded fervently, running his fingers through her elegant black mane.  "No fonder memories do I have, except perhaps those of being awakened by certain little ones far earlier than needed."  Aragorn's face suddenly grew serious, as did Arwen's, at mention of their children.

The Evenstar sighed.  "I wonder if we shall ever see them again.  I miss the feel of my babes wrapped in my arms.  Even now do I yearn for each of them to return to me."

"As do I, beloved," Aragorn replied.  "Though, soon shall we be reunited with them and much celebration had."

"I await that day with great eagerness!  How lovely it will be to see my precious son again, and to walk upon the grounds with my daughters."  She paused for a moment, thinking of the grand beauty of the land, and realized that she did not even know where they were.  Arwen then looked to Aragorn with much curiosity.  "I never thought to ask you until now, love, but what is this place called?"

"It is called the Land of Men or the Mortal Shores, though most refer to it as the Great Lands," answered Aragorn.  "'Tis the land beyond Aman reserved for the Second Born.  Here do all men dwell whose lives honor the Gift given them."

"I never learned of such a place from my father," Arwen said, her index finger now drawing lazy circles upon her husband's chest.  

"It is beyond the knowledge of the Eldar, for He does not wish jealousy to exist between his children.  He loves all the same, and so assigned unto each the doom of their spirits and gave to the Elves their lands and us ours."

Arwen processed his answer, and suddenly thoughts of her kin filled her mind.  "Do you think Valinor is beyond the reach of these lands?"

"I can not answer with absolute certainty," Aragorn answered her, deliberately being vague.  "Though if it is His will that we should see them again, He will make a way."

Arwen nodded against him, and closed her eyes, allowing sleep once more to come over her.  And in her slumber a dream came to her.  In this dream, she saw before her a great ship come upon a harbor, white and gleaming as the raiment of the heavens, and its great silken sails fluttered in the West-driven wind.  On the decks of that great ship stood many men and women, each of them dressed in clothes white as the driven snow.  But upon their breasts sat the image of a great, opened hand, and laid upon the hand was a single white diamond, shining like the sun, and the light of it was so bright as to blind.  Rows of Men lined the ship, pride and dignity etched upon their faces, and it seemed to Arwen as a mighty army, sailing off to the conquering of distant lands.  

Yet, at their head, one man stood alone.  Tall and terrible in beauty was he, and his raven black hair was fixed in the manner of the Elves and she could see clearly the point of his ear as he stood and gazed deep into the eastern horizon.  But suddenly he turned, and she saw full his face, and his eyes were bright as the stars; and upon his brow was fastened a golden crown upon which were set seven diamonds, and she knew them as the Seven Stars of Númenor.  And as she looked upon him in the world of dreams, she fell to her knees, for his face was the likeness of her father.

Then Arwen stood and cried out to him, "Elros!  Uncle!  Long lost son of the house of Eärendil!  Will you now also go from me?"

But Elros smiled, and cast himself from the bow of the ship, and he sank not, nor faltered in the slightest, and it seemed to Arwen as if he became as a dove.  He went forth then from the white ship and when he had came to where she was he became as Elros again.  He smiled again at her and drew her unto him and they shared a long embrace.

Yet, at length, Elros withdrew, and stroking a hand through her hair, he said to her, "Arwen, my fair brother's greatest treasure, I go not from you, but with you."

Arwen looked upon him in confusion and replied, "Am I to go somewhere, uncle?"

Elros again smiled and nodded, but his starlit eyes belied the weight of his words, and he said unto her, "Behold! The story of our bloodline remains yet unfinished.  Much toil lies yet ahead, for our time here has been but a time of peace and rest for the journey to come.  Providence awaits us over the sea, Arwen; it is the Destiny we all were made for."  

Yet then he turned away from her to where the white ship sat moored in the glistening harbor, and the sails of the great ship waned, and the wind ceased to blow.  "Our story is yet being written," he continued, his voice lilting and smooth as the songs of nightingales.  "Far beyond these shores, in ages of time yet come, darkness again will gather and shadow to Middle-earth will return.  There, on distant shores never set upon by those who in times now past lived, the Tale of Tales will end; and there, in the story of our people will be written the greatest chapter, where deeds of greatness and immortal valour will be done, and at last the Two Kindreds know in truth their purpose."

And then suddenly Elros turned again to Arwen, and kissed her brow, and said, "Evenstar, kindred of spirit and blood, wedded wife to the Hope and Salvation of our peoples: the wind one day shall blow at last to the East, where all we have surrendered remains; and on that day, the Last Days of Arda shall be upon us.  Yet, even in those darkest of hours, joy unexpected will be ours.  So, look to the East, child of Lúthien, always to the East, for ever there shall our destiny lie."

Then she cast her eyes in the distance and looked one last time upon the ship of white, and the sails lifted once again, for they were driven by an East-bound wind.  And from the harbor of glistening white, the ship sailed, bound for the East, where she knew Aman and Arda alone stood, and her heart lifted within her breast and she found her eyes searching to the East.  And in the far distance, it seemed to Arwen that she could see the very shores of Valinor, and its harbor was alight as if awaiting that ship of purest white.  But then as suddenly as it had begun, the dream ended, and all was blackness.

Now, when Arwen at list stirred, she found Aragorn yet awake, gently brushing his fingers along the bare skin of her back.  She lie there silent for a long while, simply enjoying the loving tenderness of his touch, and she felt herself falling more and more deeply in love with him  For almost an hour, she lie motionless, and Aragorn continued to tend her with his gentle ways.  But at last, she gave a sigh, and turned, laying her head on his chest.  

"What bothers you, my darling?" he asked at some length.

"I had a dream," was her answer, which she whispered against his chest.  Then she raised up and looked upon his face, upon which rested peace and contentment.  "'Twas a vision, really."

Aragorn sighed and then reached out for her.  Arwen smiled and returned to rest in his arms.  He kissed the crown of her head then and began brushing through her raven tresses.  "It disturbed you?" 

"No, but it gave me hope," she answered, her lips curving into a hopeful smile.  

"Tell me of it if you will, Undómiel," Aragorn responded, already knowing of her dream, for he had heard her calls to her uncle and had also received the same dream many times before.

And so, for many hours uncounted, Arwen recounted her dream to Aragorn, and he was given much delight by the awe and enthusiasm with which she related it.  They laughed and cried much together that night, enjoying telling and showing each the depths of their love.  And when at last night fell on the following day, they found they had not parted once in two days from their bed, and made mind to set out on the rising of the sun to see some of the sights of the Great Lands together.


End file.
